


Il senso di colpa dei vivi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Work, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La morte non è sempre uguale.Ti puoi abbandonare al destino oppure puoi lottare contro di esso. E perdere.





	Il senso di colpa dei vivi

Il Senso di Colpa dei Vivi

  1. Una vita per una vita



La morte non è sempre uguale.

Ti puoi abbandonare al destino oppure puoi lottare contro di esso. E perdere.

E ora che ti rendi conto di come i tuoi genitori abbiano dato battaglia, per il motivo sbagliato, la tua testa sembra esplodere, satura di voci ed immagini che vorresti tagliare fuori, ma che continuano a perseguitarti.

Tua madre, davanti a te, che implora e prega, solo per salvare la tua vita, senza pensare alla propria.

Le sue lacrime, malcelate da un velo di orgoglio, rivelano che tuo padre è già andato incontro al suo fato, e che lo stesso sta per accadere a lei.

_Per colpa tua._

  1. Senza tempo né perché



Non c’è battaglia.

Non ci sono spiegazioni, non ci sono lacrime, non c’è difesa.

Solo la morte, sopraggiunta troppo presto ed in modo troppo insensato.

Fissi a lungo l’individuo di fronte a te, poco più che larva, e l’odio prende possesso della tua mente, rendendo cieca la furia che provi.

Lo detesti, odi il suo disprezzo nei confronti della vita e di tutto ciò che rappresenta, odi il modo in cui l’esistenza di un ragazzo è stata appena stroncata, solo per essere nel posto peggiore in cui potesse trovarsi.

Solo perché era con te.

Perché tu odi Voldemort, ma dentro di te sai che in fondo _la colpa è tua._

  1. La morte silenziosa



C’è qualcosa di soave in questo ennesimo trapasso.

Si può morire schiantandosi contro il suolo, con un rumore sordo a fare da testimone di quanto appena accaduto.

E si può morire adagiandosi, lasciando viva la disillusa speranza che non sia successo davvero.

Così se n’è andato Sirius.

Ti inginocchi, urli, dai voce a quella morte silenziosa, alla quale è impossibile credere davvero.

Piangi e ti disperi, vorresti correre, ma vieni fermato.

Non c’è niente che tu possa fare, se non pagare dazio per i tuoi errori, per la tua impulsività che stanotte è divenuta letale.

Perché lo amavi, ma la sua morte è avvenuta _per colpa tua._

  1. L’odore della fine



Un bambino non avrà più una madre ed un padre, proprio come te.

Una madre ed un padre, non avranno più un figlio.

Troppo, troppo dolore.

Si avvinghia alle pareti del castello, impregna l’aria con l’odore insopportabile di carne morta.

Morta, durante una battaglia priva di senso. Chi combatte per il dominio e chi per la salvezza di ciò in cui crede, ma muoiono in modo identico.

Muoiono, per colpa di un folle che si fa beffe della morte stessa e di te, che di morte ne hai vista troppa.

Sei condannato a guardare vite spezzarsi al posto della tua, senza il coraggio di fare qualcosa.

O di ammettere che _è tutta colpa tua._

  1. Il senso di colpa dei vivi



Finita.

È finita.

Il sole è sorto, e sparuti sorrisi cominciano a comparire sui volti dei sopravvissuti.

Il mondo saluta una nuova alba, conscio che la morte è lontana.

Vorresti sorridere anche tu, vorresti urlare dalla gioia, cominciare a vivere quell’esistenza che ti è stata negata.

Ma non puoi.

Ora puoi vivere, mentre troppi hanno perso la facoltà di farlo.

Ora puoi respirare, ma dentro di te c’è un peso troppo ingente per poter essere ignorato.

La morte è fuggita, insieme a Voldemort.

E ha trovato spazio dentro di te, che non potrai mai essere libero dal suo peso.

Il peso della _colpa_ che, lo sai, è del tutto _tua._


End file.
